dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Azara Mall
Azara Mall is an Azaran shopping mall located in Azara City, Azara. It's the largest and most visited shopping mall in Azara and the largest fictional shopping mall in the world. It has almost all stores. History The mall was constructed from 1954 to 1957. Stores Anchor stores * Macy's * Sears * JCPenney * Nordstrom * Bloomingdales * Kohl's * Target * Walmart * Big Kmart * Dillard's * Best Buy * Costco * Dick's Sporting Goods * Living Spaces * Burlington Coat Factory * IKEA * Marks & Spencer * Azara: Official Store * Aldi * Saks Fifth Avenue * Ames Banks * Bank of Azara Stores * Laserium Premium * Microsoft * Apple * Disney * Express * The Limited * Old Navy * Gap * Hollister * Abercrombie & Fitch/Kids * (Kids/Lady) Foot Locker * Loft * Lego * Forever 21 * Crazy 8 * The Children's Place * New York & Company * H&M * Finish Line * Banana Republic * Hot Topic * American Eagle Outfitters ** 77 Kids * Uniqlo * EKS * TheorySonic * Gymboree * GameStop * Ross Dress for Less * Payless ShoeSource/Kids * Ulta Beauty * Victoria's Secret/Pink * Build-A-Bear Workshop * Aldo * Barnes & Noble Booksellers * Party City * Tommy Hilfiger * Adidas * Pacsun * Bath & Body Works * T.J. Maxx * Vans * Aéropostale ** P.S. from Aéropostale * Charlotte Russe * Chanel * Louis Vuitton * Bvlgari * Daiso Japan * Reebok * Lacoste * Dolce & Gabana * Puma * Billabong * Nickelodeon * White House Black Market * Guess * Sunglass Hut * Spencer's * GNC Live Well. * A/X Armani Exchange * Michael Kors * Coach * Shoe Palace * Converse * OshKosh B'gosh * Dior * Virgin Megastore * Wet Seal * Bose * LG * Sony * Canon * Samsung * Hershey's * Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory * Skechers * Toys "R" Us ** Kids "R" Us * Staples * Fanzz * The North Face * Teavana * True Religion * Justice ** Brothers * DwnTwn * Motherhood Maternity * Pandora * M.A.C Cosmetics * Things Remembered * Kay Jewelers * LensCrafters * Windsor * Champs Sports * Zumiez * Shiekh * Sephora * Aerie * Orogold Cosmetics * Godiva * Sanrio * Box Lunch * Papaya * Kiehl's * Cotton On * FootAction * Sweet Factory * Bebe * Zales * See's Candies * Papyrus * Swarovski * Oakley * Brighton's * L'Occitane En Provence * Nine West * Hurley * Quicksilver * Tokyo Japanese Lifestyle * Daniel's Jewelers * Kevin Jewelers * Maxazria * Ann Taylor * Kenneth Cole * Rolex * Kay Jewelers * Michaels * Carter's * Garage * Tiffany & Co. * Crocs * Clarks * American Apparel * Avenue * Joann * BevMo! * Fallas Paredes * DressBarn * Diesel * Tesla * UGG Australia * Tory Burch * Talbots * Lane Bryant * Nautica * Perfumania * Polo Ralph Lauren * Kipling * Levi's * J.Crew * Athleta * Eastbay * Babies "R" Us * Woolworths * WWE * Playmobil Food court * Chicken Wings * Antonio Burgers * El Pollo Loco * McDonald's * In-N-Out * Panda Express * Carl's Jr./Green Burrito * Burger King * Jack In The Box * Wendy's * Del Taco Bell * Rubio's * Potato Corner * Jolibee * Subway * Wetzel's Pretzels * Auntie Anne's * Cinnabon * KFC * Popeyes * Sbarro * Jamba Juice * Yogurtland * Starbucks Coffee * Green Crush * Frankie & Benny's * Greggs * Krispy Kreme * Pizza Express * Taco Mazama * Abrakebabra ** O'Briens ** Gourmet Burger Kitchen ** Yo Sushi ** Bagel Factory ** Chick King * Wagamama * Yasai Japanese Grill * L&L Hawaiian Barbecue * Ruby THAI Kitchen * Sarku Japan * Chick-fil-A * Church's Chicken * The Buffalo Spot * Tapioca Express * Great Khan's Mongolian BBQ * Pizza Hut * The Habit Burger Grill * Wienerschnitzel * Chipotle Mexican Grill * Cold Stone Creamery * Yoshinoya Beef Bowl * Ohana Hawaiian BBQ * Johnny Rockets * Steak Escape * Nestlé Toll House * Hot Dog On A Stick * Charley's Philly Steaks * The Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf * Hi BBQ * Ono Hawaiian BBQ * Pholicious Vietnamese Rice Noodle Soup * Arby's * Genghis Khan * Dairy Queen/Orange Julius * Five Guys * Häagen-Dazs * Peet's Coffee & Tea * Creamistry * Baskin-Robbins * It's Boba Time * Prinkipia's Frozen Yogurt * Mrs. Fields * Raising Cane's Chicken Fingers * ShareTea * Surf City Squeeze * Chicken Now * Sminster * Farmer Boys * StoneOven Games, Movies, Bakeries, Cafes, Restaurants, & more * Azara Arcade * Azara Theaters * Seven Three - An artist run gallery * Azara Ice Rink * Nickelodeon Universe Azara * California Pizza Kitchen * Lazy Dog * P.F. Chang's * Olive Garden * Costa Coffee * HomeTown Buffet * BJ's * Red Robin * Denny's * Paris Baguette * 85° Bakery Cafe * Debenhams * The Cheesecake Factory * Texas Roadhouse * Rainforest Cafe * TGI Fridays * Buffalo Wild Wings * Red Lobster * El Torito * Applebee's * Chili's * Souplantation * Outback Steakhouse * Romano's Macaroni Grill * Wood Ranch BBQ & Grill * Mimi's Cafe * IHOP * Yard House * Porto's Bakery & Cafe * Azara: Official Restaurant * Kabuki Japanese Restaurant * Lucille's Smokehouse Bar-B-Que * Hooters * Islands Fine Burgers & Drinks * Dave & Buster's * Ruby's Diner * Bubba Gump Shrimp Co. * Panera Bread * Tony Roma's * Claim Jumper * Vegas Seafood Buffet * 24 Hour Fitness * Black Angus Steakhouse * Wingstop * Chuck E. Cheese's * Gen Korean BBQ House * Urban Seoul * Capital Seafood Restaurant * Friendly's * Noodles & Company * California Fish Grill Category:The Azara Company Category:Fictional shopping malls Category:Shopping malls Category:Azara City Category:1957